


Eren in Wonderland

by 1_Crazy_Little_Nerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clubbing, Drugs, Grinding, M/M, Multi, NSFWSNKMiniBang, Smoking, Smut, dubcon I guess, loads and loads of smut, substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/pseuds/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd
Summary: I didn’t want to marry him.I followed a small individual into a club,I remember little but that cocky face,That mesmerizing grin,Two idiots,The smoke blown in my face,One crazy person,And the two sent to get me.All because she wouldn’t let me have my fun.			Eren is struggling to accept the fact his mother wants him to marry a man of her choice.When he decides to follow a guy into a club nearby, everything takes a bit of a strange turn.He meets several people with uncanny similarities to Alice in wonderland personas while he submerges in his own, wicked, version of wonderland.





	1. Chapter one: The Fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I wrote for the (NSFW)SNKminibang of 2016.  
> Because of some communication issues with the artist who was assigned to me the art might be posted a bit later but I decided to post the first chapter already since I have my story finished and I decided to commission tumblr user [Heikijin](http://heikijin.tumblr.com/) for a [chibi version of the Eren from this fic](http://heikijin.tumblr.com/post/151106754268/commission-for-crazy-little-nerd-for-their-fic).
> 
> All of the pairings will have their own chapter with a few surprises along the way that I didn't tag because they aren't main pairings and I didn't want to get people's hopes up xD

I told my friends I was not running away from my problems at home by going to this club but everyone knew the truth. I didn’t want to start living together with the man my mother chose for me. She had a hard enough time accepting that I was gay, but that didn’t take away her apparent authority over my love life.

She felt like she had to make sure the family had a presentable heir. I told her it was the wrong century to still be stuck up about the little things as sexuality and it went over surprisingly smooth. I should have expected this however.

Last night she had sat me down at the dinner table and started off on a complete mom rant.

“Eren, dear,” she had started, “You know that since your father passed away, you will be carrying on the family title right?”

For a few moments I had been scared she would try to convince me to go into therapy for my sexuality or something but I guess I underestimated her there. Don’t get me wrong, I love my mother, she’s the sweetest woman in the world, but she can be a little old fashioned. This was confirmed by the fact she wants me to marry a man of her choice.

“You should really give Erwin a chance; he’s a great potential husband you know.” This was of course all she really cared about. That he was husband material. Marriage came first; then feelings. She actually told me “If you wait for the love of your life to come around you will be waiting for a long time.” Of course she was only trying to tell me I should embrace the possibility to both save the family from rumours and find a partner for life without the troubles.

She had me meeting the guy this morning. Of course this was a complete surprise to me or otherwise I would have hid away somewhere for the night so she couldn’t force me. I didn’t want to outright tell her I wasn’t going to marry this guy. If this was all she expected of me I really wanted to at least give it a try, but my inner self wouldn’t let it all pass by without a struggle.

In the car on the way to his house, I was constantly telling myself I was doing this for her. I wanted to be as open minded as she was when I came out to her but I was having a really hard time. I hardly had time in my life to experience the single life; even if this Erwin guy was the perfect husband for me, I’d like to at least experience some more before I get settled down.

What if he doesn’t like travelling? I still need to see so much of the world. Or is he going to be one of those typical rich husbands who marry the title and couldn’t care less about their spouses? What if he is actually the most hideous man on this side of the earth? I mean my mom showed me a picture but it was pretty old. He could have had a terrible car accident in the time between  when the photo was taken and then for all I knew.

I hadn’t noticed my continuous sighs until my mother called me out on it. She looked over at me and patted my knee softly. “I know dear, but he’s a lovely young man, you’ll see.”

I couldn’t help scoffing. Young man? Last she told me there was about a ten year difference between us. That would make him at least a middle aged man in my opinion.

She took my reaction as a rejection however, and her soft smile turned into a slight scowl. “Come on Eren, you haven’t even met the man yet. Please at least behave.” She told me sternly. I was reminded of the fact this was not just my future on the line anymore. She would be greatly dependent on this marriage as well. The family business had earned my father enough to take care of us comfortably for the rest of our lives but all my mom’s rich friends would treat her as an outcast if we lost the company because of my incompetence.

I stifled another sigh and put on one of my brightest smiles for her. “I will mother, Don’t worry.”

She could read the sincerity from my face apparently because her face relaxed instantly and she smiled more genuinely at last.

 

The mansion was quite impressive, even to me. I had lived my life in luxury but apparently the Smith family was even better off. I whistled between my teeth as we exited the car. My mom told the driver to wait for us as we might not be long. The man gave her a polite nod and reentered the car, taking it off the driveway to wait for her further orders.

She preceded me to the front door, where she rang the old-fashioned doorbell. The sound could be heard through the impressively large door, which was apparently not as thick as I would have expected.

The door was opened by a man in a well-fitting suit and gloves who appeared to be the butler.

“Mister Jaeger I presume?” he asked in an airy tone, almost too fancy sounding to be taken seriously.

“That would be me.” I nodded at him, putting on my best rich boy act. I usually hated flaunting my heritage in people’s faces but I suspected it would be expected of me as a potential husband to this Erwin Smith.

The man nodded and stepped aside to let us in. As he closed the door behind us, he began talking, “Master Smith will be with you momentarily. If you would please take a seat here and wait for him?” He offered us a seat on a velvety couch in a room very much alike a waiting room at a doctor’s office.

As I did as he said, I was unable to keep the look of contempt off my face. It was no surprise we were coming today, would it really kill this Erwin to be on time?

The look on my face must have been worth a thousand words because the butler immediately frowned and told me sternly “The master is a busy man, you would understand.” before offering my mother something to drink.

I scoffed, completely baffled by the nerve of this man. Sure he was older than me, but who gave him the right to address me like a little child? I was so undignified I refused his offer of something to drink and folded my arms, acting the age I just told myself I wasn’t.

When the man had only just left the room, footsteps could be heard in the hallway. They sounded like the person walking there had a purpose and would do anything to reach it. For this reason it didn’t surprise me when the person entering the room had a neatly combed blond haircut and blue eyes that had the ability to look kind and forgiving if they weren’t framed by the determined looking set of eyebrows.

His smile was disarming to say the least and I didn’t have to try hard to let the permanent frown fall from my face when our eyes met. “Sorry I’m late, I hope I didn’t keep you long.” He told us.

I found myself shaking my head while my mother answered for us both, saying “Not at all, we only just arrived.”

She was always so polite in her ways; she would never accidentally insult someone with careless words as was my talent in life.

Erwin switched his gaze to her and his smile broadened even more, telling her “I’m glad. You must be Carla.” He strode over to her, extending his hand in order to shake hers.

“Pleasure to meet you mister Smith.” She replied with a sweet smile of her own. I looked at my mother for a moment and realized her smile was genuine. She would always see the best in people, from the moment she met them. It was no wonder my father grew to love her so much and I found myself wanting to do anything to keep her happy. The state she reverted to when my father passed away was something I could do without for the rest of both our lives.

This train of thought made me put on a smile as well. Weren’t we just one happy smiling bunch? Hurray. However forced my attitude was, I would be nice to this Erwin guy as long as my mother was present. Like I said before; I wanted her to know I at least tried. She wouldn’t actually force me to marry this man if it made me miserable. I took a deep breath and stood up from the couch, offering my hand as well. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance mister Smith.” I tried so hard not to make a little mock bow at the end of my sentence. This was all so ridiculous but if this was a posh household like that I would give it my all to fit in for just one day.

The man’s deep grumbling laugh was nothing I expected. His entire frame seemed to shake as he laughed and the smile fell from my face as I deadpanned and let my arm fall to my side again. Was he seriously laughing at me?

“There’s no need for such formalities Eren.” He told me, doing all he could to keep from laughing more and seemingly struggling with it. “I heard from your mother you can be a bit of a…” he seemed at a loss for words, “…handful, sometimes.” He finished diplomatically. Great. So he and my mom had already been gossiping about me behind my back. I couldn’t wait for what the rest of the day had in store for me. Crossing my arms again I felt like I had to put up an emotional wall to survive the day but just before I could become closed off, he extended his own hand and rushed to tell me “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I commend you for trying but you can call me Erwin, and please, be comfortable around me.”

It took everything I had not to roll my eyes at him but I shook his hand eventually and he motioned for me to sit down again as he took place next to me.

 

The rest of the day continued in an awkward fashion; after the butler came to bring my mother her tea, he offered to show her around the mansion in a not so subtle way to deliver some time alone to me and Erwin. Needless to say I could have done without. He was honestly a nice man but the age difference between us was painfully obvious, especially when he kept treating me like a child.

He must have noticed how unhappy I was looking because at one point he decided to open up to me. We were sitting in the garden at the time, comfortably seated in the patio set with unnecessary curls and swirls in the design. “Look, Eren, I can tell you are less than happy to be here. I can understand you might not be too excited to be introduced to a man you hardly know with the information we should get married. I once against the idea as well; wanted to live my life before taking the hand of a stranger and settling down, but I’ve given up on searching for true love. I believe we could be happy together and learn to appreciate one another as we live together. You are handsome, you have a fire in you I wouldn’t want to see burned out, and most of all you do not seem intimidated by my wealth or status. However, I completely understand if this is not what you want for yourself. I wouldn’t want to force you into a situation you would be uncomfortable in, so instead of proposing to you at the end of the day like your mother thinks I will, I want to ask you to go home and think about what it is you want. If you decide you want to live your life the way an average teenager would, that is your choice to make. If you decide instead that you want to give me this chance, all you need to do is tell me. I will propose appropriately and I will make sure you are short of nothing in life, including affection, but I cannot help you make this decision.”

As he supplied me with all this information, I just sat there, staring at him. He was literally a saint. I believed him when he told me I would be short of nothing if I chose to live with him and to be honest, a life in this mansion didn’t sound too bad, but was it really what I wanted?

We decided to return to my mother after spending almost an entire day together and Erwin advised me not to tell my mother anything about our agreement, as she wouldn’t be so blunt as to ask if Erwin had indeed proposed.

I did as he said and told my mother about the fun day we had had instead; not letting her believe we were already engaged, but also not slamming down her hopes on this marriage immediately either.

When she saw me smile as I was genuinely happy at how this all turned out, I think she was happy too. At least she finally looked less stressed now.

 


	2. Chapter two: The White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a little longer to update than I would have liked it to but you're not here to hear my excuses so I'll just promise the next chapter will be up faster at least :)  
> Enjoy and leave a comment to make my day ^^

The happy smile faded from my mother’s face when I told her what Erwin and I had decided. I didn’t intend on telling her at first, but when she kept carefully pressing me for an answer I had told her the truth. She wasn’t angry at least but I could see the disappointment on her face.

This was what convinced me to go out.

I asked my friends if they wanted to join me but they were either too busy with school to go out, or they disapproved of my plans to go out and meet other guys when my mother had already introduced me to my supposed spouse. Actually, no, that was just Mikasa.

She had put on her typical scowl that could usually manipulate me into behaving, but not this time. I had an agreement with Erwin and how else was I supposed to live my life and see if marriage was really what I wanted if I didn’t go out to meet any guys?

She ended up tagging along anyway, telling me it was to keep an eye on me. I knew this gave her a chance to go out with her girlfriend as well but I wasn’t about to show I was onto her. As much as I didn’t need my best friend and almost sister coming with me to the club; it would also be quite embarrassing to go alone.

We went to pick up her girlfriend at her apartment and while I was invited up I decided I could do without witnessing the lovey-dovey couple living their lives the way they chose to. It hit a little too close to home right now.

I told Mikasa I would wait for her outside, taking the time to check my phone for any messages and making sure I still looked okay. I wasn’t incredibly vain or anything but if I was going to try and pick up some people tonight I should at least look decent right?

As I was checking my reflection in the phone screen I felt eyes on me. Upon looking up I immediately noticed someone looking at me quite directly. He didn’t seem to be embarrassed about being caught staring, instead sending a smile in my direction. I could only describe it as both charming and endearing.

Seeing as I didn’t have much else to do I made my way across the street; trying to reach him.

However; as I started moving, so did he. I sped up my pace trying to catch up with him, noticing him speeding up his steps as well. Just as I started to wonder about the level of creepiness my following him brought along with it, he turned his head and smiled at me again. When I told him “Would you please stop walking away?” he simply giggled and turned back around before taking off even faster than before. It took me a second of complete surprise before I could chase after him. I saw him turn a corner and sped up myself, determined to catch up with this person.

When I rounded the corner I didn’t see him in the split second it took him to appear behind me and giggle even louder. I spun around, quick on my feet to catch up with him. It was like playing a game of cat and mouse.

Frustration was forming within me and it made me call out “Why do you keep running away?” but the only response I got was him turning his head and flashing me another grin.

I took a deep breath and started sprinting since I was catching up with him slowly.

I was almost close enough to reach out for him when he took me by surprise, rounding a corner out of nowhere. I dashed past it before coming to a halt and retracing my steps. Sprinting once again, I turned into the alley and a hand stopped me, tugging me to the wall and stopping me from continuing my chase.

I was ready to curse at the person responsible for stopping me when I found myself gazing into those very same bright eyes. My eyebrows drew together in confusion but at the same time a smile stretched over my face as I panted a little. “Hey.” I said.

“Hey.” He said back. He didn’t seem fazed in the slightest by the running we’d been doing. I was watching closely for any signs of fatigue on him but there was nothing; he wasn’t even a little out of breath. He just looked as if he had been standing there for quite a while now. My eyes scanned his face, sliding past his features and landing on his lips.

I felt a familiar sort of pull in my stomach. He was handsome really. My curiosity was taking over and I was on the verge of asking him what was going on when his face suddenly inched closer to mine. My breath halted for a second, internally scolding myself for acting like a teenager in front of this guy but then he spoke.

“I was hoping you would follow me here.”

I couldn’t see his expression as he whispered this into my ear but he sounded flirty.

“Why?” was the only sensible word that came from my mouth.

I could feel his breath on my lips as he told me “Because we need to hurry.” and he had that same mischievous look on his face as before, looking up into my eyes once more before tugging me along by my wrist when he started running again.

The bizarre situation had me laughing awkwardly and I tried to stop him. “What’s the deal with all this running?” I asked in between childish giggles.

I swore he was doing this to confuse me because all his answer held were the words “We’re late!”

Was he fucking with me? Why were we late for crying out loud? And why were _we_ late and not just him? I sped up a little to catch up with his pace, looking at his face as he seemed determined to get somewhere. When all he did was smile at me once more I decided to guide him to the wall of some building and pinning him there with my hands.

I was slightly out of breath but managed to ask him “What are you talking about?”  without needing to stop for breath.

Instead of an answer, I got his lips brushing against mine softly. I hadn’t expected that in the least; didn’t even notice him inching closer to me before it happened.

The pure surprise had me frozen in place and soon enough he was leaning back against the wall, looking as if it was the most comfortable place to be either way.

I felt my eyebrows twitch together for a second before a smirk made its way onto my face. This was getting more and more interesting by the second. Mikasa crossed my mind for a mere second but I knew she would be more than fine by herself. Besides; she wasn’t even alone so I had no need to feel guilty.

To push all other thoughts from my mind I crashed my lips onto those of the boy in front of me. If his actions were any indication of how he felt, he would have no problem with me kissing him this time. It seemed I was right. My hands were on either side of his face on the wall behind him, effectively keeping him in place while his own slithered up my sides and slipped around to my back and underneath my shirt with only a second of hesitation.

A slight moan escaped him when I moved closer, my body now almost pressed against his and I took the opportunity to tease at his lower lip with my tongue.

The reply was quick and definite when he opened his mouth for me. His hand was making its way across my back in smooth strokes while I cupped his face to a convenient angle with one hand and the other tangled in his hair, making him crane his head back even further to supply me with easy access.

My goal for the night might have been exactly this but I hadn’t expected it to happen so soon and it left me out of breath.

He was leaving an intoxicating impression on me with his touch and his lips. I couldn’t think anymore, even if I wanted to and though it might seem like I was in the lead from a different point of view; he had absolute control over me at that moment. I wanted to feel more of him, have more of him. One of my hands made its way down his side, sliding in between the wall and his body, both pulling him closer towards me and cupping his magnificently round butt.

The sounds he made were absolutely delicious and his soft squeaking at my slightly more intimate touches drove me wild inside. I was like a hungry animal devouring its prey the way I was attached to him and there was nothing I would rather do at that moment than undress him right then and there. My mind was filled with nothing but fantasies of what he would look like out of his clothes. Perhaps splayed across my bed; the sounds coming from his throat would fit the situation perfectly and with little effort the mental image was complete and I needed more of him.

When my hand slipped down to the edge of his jeans to do exactly that, he exercised his control over me by placing one of his own soft hands over mine and stopping me.  It seemed like I only remembered where we were again when he pulled away and my surroundings became clear again. It shouldn’t be a surprise he didn’t want me to undress him right on the street but I couldn’t help almost feeling disappointed. I may or may not have even let my bottom lip slip into a pout.

In my moment of inner turmoil he had managed to escape my hold, sneaking out from under my arm and dragging me along once more. He told me “Let’s go.”

I nodded my head, still caught in a stupor and wondering if we were perhaps going to his place to finish what we started. This sounded like a divine idea to me but he seemed to have other plans since he said “We need to get to the club.”

 

No matter how disappointed I was at the fact that we were heading towards the club instead of some place more private, I followed him eagerly. The night was only young and there was no telling what else would happen.

The streets were dark enough for me to slip my hand into his back pocket while we made our way to the unknown destination. When he didn’t protest against it I tested the waters a little further by giving tentative squeezes. A look slightly down told me he was at least a little excited as well but when I wanted to tug him into another alleyway he shot me a semi angry look and replied with a solid “No.”

I was sad to be turned down but I know no means no so I stopped pushing and followed him silently once more. When he noticed my defeated look he let out another chuckle and tugged me by my hand to follow him and said “Don’t look so disappointed, we can do all that later but we need to hurry!” he started speeding up to a jogging pace and I shook my head as I decided to play along.

“Can you at least tell me where we are going?” I asked him, only to have him look at me while still running and telling me “No.” once more in a playful tone.

He kept this mysterious look on his face and refused to tell me where we were going, even with my continuous questioning.

 

After what felt like ages we turned into a street where music could already be heard from the distance where a club was dimly lit with flashing signs reading “The Jabberwock”. It looked a tad shady but since the boy did not seem to hesitate before stepping inside I decided to let my doubts slide. What even is a Jabberwock though?

He was quick to lead me inside where we were ambushed by a group of people stressing the fact that he was late before taking me in and showing varying signs of acknowledgement. There was one looking at me as if I personally wronged him and two others looking kind enough but with some weird glint behind their eyes. I wondered what was going on inside their heads.

“I know I’m late, but look who I met on the way.” The boy smiled as bright as he had with me and made a motion to show me off. I couldn’t find it in myself to be bothered by the fact I was presented like some piece of meat. Not tonight.

I felt a soft nudge in my side and immediately turned to look at the blonde at my side.

“Introduce yourself.” He urged me on.

“Oh,” was my intelligent reaction. I realized I had expected to be introduced to the group but then I remembered we never even exchanged names. “I’m Eren.” I told them.

The boy turned towards me once more and told me with a bright look on his face “Hi Eren, I’m Armin.”


	3. Chapter three: The Dormouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I made it within the week!  
> Enjoy :) Leave a comment if you like, they inspire me a lot (also they make me update faster hehe)

The grumpy looking one kept looking at me with that expression, almost making me feel like I did something wrong already.

“You mean you guys didn’t even know each other’s names before you dragged him along Armin?”

The boy that lead me here let his gaze switch between the two of us with that same mischievous smile on his lips, accompanied by the sparkle in his eyes. “What do you want me to say?” he said with a nonchalant shrug. “I liked his face I guess.”

I was unable to bite back the smirk before it made its way onto my face. As I looked at the disgruntled stranger he spoke to the boy beside me “You brought the wrong guy.” and he turned around, making his way to where I presumed the bar would be from the crowd of people standing around there.

Armin smiled up at me as he attached himself to my arm. “Would you fetch me a drink too Eren?” He asked with his perfectly styled eyebrows raised high to make a pleading expression.

I bent down for another quick kiss before hurrying off to follow the other guy whose name I also didn’t know. This seemed to be a theme tonight but at least this time it was because the asshole was too rude to even introduce himself.

Looking out over the crowd to see if I could spot him somewhere I spotted a tuft of hair that could very well have been his. I only saw him for a little while but he somehow had an appearance one would remember. I wish I knew his name so I could call out to him but I didn’t so instead I weaved my way through the crowd, pushing people aside left and right, getting glares in return. This night was starting out just great and now here I am following the biggest jerk probably in the club and annoying people on my way there.

One specific girl had a different reaction. Instead of scowling at me like everyone else had when I not so subtly shoved her aside, she attached herself to my side and almost purred into my ear. “Hey there handsome.”

I looked down and smiled my politest smile, preparing to tell her to kindly let go of me but she must have misinterpreted because before I could even catch the breath to let the words out, her lips were locked onto mine. She possessively wrapped her hands around my shoulders and wasted no time trying to enter my mouth with her tongue.

In the short time she was attached to me I could taste the alcohol on her. This chick was completely intoxicated and someone should probably be taking her home soon. Once again the universe didn’t spare me the time to react because she was roughly pulled off of me and a gruff voice called out “Really dude?”

I looked up to the person saving me from the overly drunk girl and stared straight into a pair of angry eyes. It was the stranger from the group with Armin I was supposed to follow to the bar area.

Before replying to the guy I made sure the girl was alright since he hadn’t exactly been the most careful when he pulled us apart. I made eye contact with someone I assumed to be a friend of hers and while keeping her steady on her feet I told the friend “You need to take her home.”

Perhaps my sense of responsibility wasn’t really appreciated in this particular atmosphere because now both girls were glaring at me and the one who originally kissed me nearly shouted “No she doesn’t! You can’t tell us what to do!” before stomping away probably to attack some other poor fella who bumped into her next.

I turned back to the angry dude next to me and sighed. What even was his problem this time? I just came here to have a good time…

“So you decided to ditch Armin already and just hook up with some slut?” he growled at me; our faces close enough for me to hear him over the obnoxiously loud music.

I decided I had already had enough of this guy’s attitude and shoved him back a little harder than necessary. “I’m not that much of a manwhore.” I replied before continuing to the bar.

Apparently he followed me because soon enough there was a hand on my shoulder and he unceremoniously turned me around, asking “So what was that then?”

The look in his eyes displayed pure anger and even though he was clearly overreacting, it was nice to see that he cared about his friend like this, so I took a deep breath to explain. “Look, Armin told me to go get him a drink so I followed you and then this chick kissed me and before I even had time to respond you were there to pull us apart.”

His frown miraculously deepened and he took a step closer to me again, perhaps to come across as intimidating. It may have worked because he was a bit taller than me. “What do you mean respond? So you were going to kiss her back anyway?” 

Rolling my eyes I shook my head and let out a little chuckle. “Nah, she has a bit too much boobs and not enough dick for my tastes.” I confessed straight up. He should have known I liked guys anyway since I came in with Armin and admitting I did not in fact play for both teams would hopefully shorten the stupid discussion.

When I looked back at the dude next to me I expected to see a certain shock or maybe the same scowl from before but his reaction was neither of those. His face scrunched up in a way that seemed strange and foreign on his face and just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he let out a deep, rumbling laugh.

He didn’t stop laughing for a while, shoulders shaking while he let it all out. I admit to looking at him a bit strangely while he was doing this. It wasn’t that funny was it? I didn’t really feel like my sexuality should be seen as a joke but as much as I wanted to, I didn’t really harbor any hard feelings for the guy. If anything his laugh was kind of nice.

Of course I would never admit to this, especially not when he got so upset over the possibility of me ditching Armin so soon. But what can I say? He’s attractive alright.

When his full force laugh finally died down to burst of small giggles he slapped my back a bit roughly and said “So let’s go get those drinks.”

I simply nodded and followed him more closely this time till we reached the beer stained piece of wood that separated the bartender from the drunken dancing crowd.

Looking around the room full of people I tried to spot Armin and his other friends while the guy tried to get the attention of the staff behind the bar. The sight inside of a club is always a special one. It’s the only place where you will not see people caring about the amount of sweat on their body and those of others. The dancefloor is a place free of judgement; everyone dancing badly and no one cares much about it. The music blaring from the speakers in combination with the entrancing mixture of smoke and laser lights make the whole scene somehow exciting. It invites you in without asking questions and it would be even better with a few drinks inside my system.

I turn to see what is taking the guy so long and see him half hanging across the bar, trying to get the attention of one of the bartenders but no one pays him much mind. I chuckle at the sight and take a step forward to stand beside him.

“Excuse me!” I call out to one of the people, immediately getting their attention. He strolls over to me, swaying his hips languidly as he struts our way. He completely ignores the guy next to me, who is still half flung over the bar, looking like he was about to grab the drinks himself.

“How can I help you?” The bartender chirps and shoots me a wink.

I put on my most charming smile, leaning forward a bit as well before telling him “Well my friend here would like to order some drinks.” before turning to the still nameless stranger who looked bewildered that I even remembered him.

The bartender let out a disgruntled huff and mumbled something about me perhaps not being gay before turning to my supposed friend and announcing “Hey there, sorry I didn’t see you there. What can I get ya?”

The slightly attractive guy let out a small disgruntled “Sure.” and ordered a vodka cranberry for himself.

I took a moment to keep a straight face at his order but before I knew it the laughter was spilling out of me uncontrollably.

“What.” He bit my way, looking fairly unhappy with my laughing.

I pretended to wipe away a tear from laughing and told him “You act all tough and then you go and order a girly drink like that.”

The bartender was making his drink in the meantime and just when he was about to undoubtedly give me a snarky answer the drink was slammed in between us together with the guy’s change.

The bartender didn’t say another word before walking off again, which seemed funny to me until I realized I still didn’t have a drink for me or Armin.

When I called out to the same bartender again he pretended not to notice me either this time, probably offended by the way I talked to him earlier or something, I couldn’t find it in me to really care. So instead I looked the other way and tried with a female bartender this time.

She seemed less phased by my calling out to her but made her way over nonetheless. When I ordered a beer myself I went to ask the guy what kind of drink Armin would like and his response wasn’t what I expected.

“Oh Armin? He doesn’t actually drink. Probably sent you off on a mission so he could pull his disappearing act again after he realized you’re not the right kind of guy for him.”

It took me a second to swallow around my amazement. This guy was exactly the kind of rude asshole I guessed him to be. “Excuse you?” I barely kept myself from stammering.

“You heard me.” Was his cocky reply while he took a sip of his drink.

“Look here you—“ I started but was interrupted by the bartender.

“Anything else?”

I shook my head and offered her the money for my beer and turned back to the guy next to me. “I don’t believe you. Why do you have to be such a jerk?”

He huffed out in amusement telling me “I’ve been called worse but if you don’t believe me, why don’t you go back and check? If he’s still there I will apologize.”

I nodded my head, ready to trot off to find the blonde when he continued.

“However, if he’s not there, you owe me a drink.”

I raised one eyebrow questioningly while turning back. “Now why would I do that?”

His cocky smile somehow annoyed me to no end. I wanted to either punch it off of his face or maybe… maybe kiss it away instead? Ugh my horny mind was going too far there but I had no time to elaborate on the strange thought anyway since he started talking again.

“Well, if Armin’s there, you owe him a drink so you lose no money on this bet either way.”

I didn’t exactly feel like wasting my money on this dick but I nodded anyway. I had to seem sure of my case. Armin would still be waiting for me right? He had to be.

Without another word I stalked away to find the smaller boy, determined to be right in this case.

The only problem was that he was no longer there. I scanned the crowd uneasily in search of his poofy blond hair but it was of no use. He obviously did not want to be found. His other friends weren’t around to tell me where he’d gone off to either.

Feeling dejected I made my way back through the sticky crowd. I could really use that beer right now but in my hurry to be proven right I had left it at the bar.

I made my way back over to the bar, swerving out of the way for people left and right this time instead of passive aggressively pushing them aside. My confidence had taken a beating there and part of me wanted to stay away from the bar as well so I didn’t have to face that guy again, but then I really wanted something to drink. It would almost be worth facing his egocentric attitude again even.

My face must have been like an open book because when our eyes met he immediately turned around to the female bartender again to order more drinks. I wordlessly grabbed my beer bottle from the wooden surface and dug up some more cash from my pocket to hand the bartender.

She looked quite busy since she had to take care of all the customers because her colleague only served people he felt like serving I supposed. She quickly put down her drinks and as I handed her the money I told her to keep the change. It would have to suck to work in a place like this and also have to do all the work.

She slipped me a sincere smile before walking off again to help other people and I felt a little better about myself. That was until the guy started telling me “I told you so. You’re not the right guy.”

This pissed me off more than anything he had said all night, mostly because he was repeating what he had already said plenty of times before and felt the need to rub it in when I’d already been stood up. “Could you just shut up? I got you your drink didn’t I?” I sneered his way and took one of the two drinks he ordered, seeing they were shots and chugging it back without second thought. Right after I went back to my beer because one shot was not going to get me through the night. I knew I should probably take it easy but I couldn’t bring myself to really care.

“Woah dude, forget I said anything.” was his intelligent reply.

I shot him a nasty look. As if I could just forget as easy as that. Frowning, I took another sip of my beer, trying to get into the beat of the music. I thought about dancing to feel better but I wanted to finish my drink first. The beer tasted a bit funny but I suppose that’s to be expected in a bar like this.

The guy wasn’t about to let me ignore him though because as soon as I turned away from him again, I felt his steady hand on my shoulder and I would be lying if I said I didn’t at least slightly lean into the touch. “Listen, Eren, it’s nothing personal probably. He does this sometimes. Thing is I could just tell he wasn’t about to stick around. You’re not his type.”

It shouldn’t have made me feel better but it did somehow. I turned back around and asked him “But then why did he take me here?” I hoped with all my might I didn’t come across like a whiny little child asking why their mommy left or some shit.

The guy shrugged but I felt like there was something he wasn’t telling me.

“You do know.” I simply stated.

When he looked up to face me again a small spark went through me. He looked absolutely predatory. He leaned closer to my ear and softly spoke “Probably because he knows you’re my type.”

His words barely registered with me before his hand was back on my shoulder, pulling me closer and his lips were attacking my neck. I will not admit to having let out a small moan at the action but the feeling was there.

I managed to rest my hand on his chest and softly push him back. “W-What?” I asked confusedly.

For a second there he looked like he was about to answer me but then instead he crashed his lips onto mine. I knew I would probably be able to push him back again but somehow I didn’t want to.

My lips moved softly against his rough ones, I felt his hand land on my back and I had to hold on to my last bit of pride to keep in the whimper that threatened to escape me as he pushed our bodies closer together.

Even more so than before, I felt immediately hot and bothered. Not too long ago I had been contemplating exactly how much of an asshole this guy was and now I just wanted to feel him against me.

My wish was granted as he moved impossibly closer and I could not keep myself from wrapping one leg around him. With the motion came more proximity between our crotches and I could have sworn he made a teasing little hip thrust. Needless to say I did not hold in my moan this time, but it was probably inaudible over the music anyway. I wasn’t so sure of that however when he grinned widely into our kiss and his hand slid over my ass to cup it.

I let my head fall back in pure bliss, not knowing what came over me but caring even less. I had a slight feeling he might have put something in my drink but it was nothing I wouldn’t be willing to do in another state of mind. Fuck, I even came here for this exact reason and the dude was pretty hot and good with his mouth so I wasn’t about to complain.

I did however break away from the kiss, slightly out of breath, to ask him “Wait, what’s your name?”

He chuckled darkly, the sound of it going straight to my groin. God he was sexy. He leaned over to my neck once more and whispered into my ear huskily “Is that really what matters most now Eren?”

The way he said my name once again sent me over the edge. I let out a very manly whimper and hugged him as I spoke. “I need to know what to scream out later mysterious stranger.”

He nuzzled my neck, leaving a trail of hot sloppy kisses as he worked his way to my ear and whispered “My name is Jean.” Before taking my earlobe between his teeth, making me roll my chest against him needily.

Deciding that I really did need him I told him “Take me somewhere more private _Jean._ ”

He was more than happy to oblige and I only faintly noticed the crowd we pushed through on our way to a separate room. Once inside I found out he had taken me to the bathroom. I would be a little fussy about the choice of location for this, but both our urges were taking over the rationality and it would have taken too long to go somewhere else anyway.

I remember him opening a stall and pushing me up against a probably not too sanitary wall. He was noticeably getting excited as well as he pressed against me and moaned. I pulled his face back to mine and lost myself in his lips.

Our shameless rutting against each other intensified and I moaned out his name once more as I felt his hand beneath me, fumbling to open his zipper. I unwrapped my legs from his body and set myself down slowly, tracing my hands down his chest and ending on top of his to take over with his zipper.

My hands moved faster than I could have imagined and within seconds I had found my way into his underwear as well. It was the first time I heard him groan like that and it only drove me on. I placed my lips back on his, invading his mouth with my tongue as I slowly started stroking up and down his already hard length.

The sounds spilling from his mouth were my reward and as I hungrily kept my mouth latched onto him and started thumbing the slit in his length he kept squealing out little noises.

He felt wonderful in my hands, hard and needy, the latter echoed by the desperate sounds he was making. For a second my mind became clearer than before and I grinned at the amount of control I had over him at the moment. I was quite sure he had done something to my drink while I was away but in the end he was more affected by this than I was and it gave me a huge amount of satisfaction.

My grin spread wider and I looked him in the eyes for a moment before lowering down to my knees while still looking at him hungrily. I knew he was on edge but the way his cock started twitching the second I darted my tongue out to give it a teasing taste while looking up told me he was a lot closer than I had anticipated.

I started using my other hand to lower his underwear enough to free his balls. I cupped them and gave a little massage, taking my time with them before returning my attention to the angry red tip of his dick. He was already leaking some precum and I smirked some more as I licked it up, the shiver that went through him was enough to tell me he was enjoying this way more than he should in a dirty bathroom stall in the back of some club, but I wasn’t about to enlighten him.

Looking back up into his incredulous eyes, I noticed they were already half closed and a thin layer of sweat had started forming on his forehead. He was really that into it. As I watched him closely I licked a stripe from the base of his member to the very tip, ending by wrapping my lips around it for a lovely second and releasing him with a small thread of saliva still connecting us.

I might not have been all too aware of everything around me at the moment but I sure as hell was aware of the effect I had on him. He let his hands slip into my hair and I felt him tug a little at the strands. For a moment I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of him taking back some control. He must have noticed my positive feeling on this because he looked down for a second, whispered a soft “Fuck.” and started bucking his hips forward slowly, thrusting into my mouth as he kept me still by holding my hair.

Somehow I didn’t mind this at all. I would have imagined it would not be very pleasant to have no control over how rough and how fast his cock was sliding to the back of my mouth but it wasn’t. In fact, I found myself trying to relax the muscles in the back of my throat so he could slide down even further, notifying him of this as soon as I felt ready by moving my head forward slowly, through the tight grip he had on me.

I felt like I would have been able to see his eyes roll to the back of their sockets if I looked up but I was too focused on the task at hand while trying to ignore my gag reflex.

When I felt like I had spent enough time without breath and I needed to back up I heard him gasp and as soon as I took a deep breath in, he was back at cradling the back of my neck and pushing me forward till my nose was nuzzling the hairs at his base.

A few more shallow thrusts with me hollowing my cheeks and swirling my tongue around the head had him coming without so much as a warning, other than his quick gasps and nearly buckling knees.

I smirked around his cock and proceeded to suck him dry, letting him ride out his orgasm to the fullest before I zipped him back up and raised myself back onto my feet as I swallowed his entire load.

I looked him straight in the eyes and commented with a smirk “Well that was fast.”

 


	4. Chapter four: The Cheshire Cat

I left a breathless Jean to gather himself in the bathroom stall and happily walked out. My confidence was just boosted by a million, knowing I managed to make him come that fast.

As I stepped outside of the brightly lit room though, I noticed I still had a little situation of my own. For a while I contemplated going back in there and helping myself, as Jean was probably still one big blubbery mess, but I decided against it in the end.

After taking a deep breath I thought the best place to hide for me would be on the dance floor. All I had to do was make sure nobody bumped into me.

Of course this was way harder than I had anticipated on a jam packed dancefloor full of people. I kept bumping into sweaty people left and right but as soon as I got into the music and let myself move with the mass of bodies instead of avoiding them, it all became a lot easier. Nobody would notice my little problem since everyone was too involved in their own little world.

I made eye contact with a guy a little ways away from me on the dancefloor. His eyes seemed to draw me in like some sort of spell and if I hadn't been so intoxicated I probably wouldn't have made a move. But I was and I was glad I was. I had the guts to do as I desired and as soon as I saw him smiling I knew I wanted _him._

There were a few moments of us just looking at each other while dancing on, sort of like we were trying to impress one another just by the movements we made to the beat. It felt like ages before he started moving and I finally did as well.

Worming my way through the crowd, I saw him coming for me at the same time. He looked like a trained dancer the way his body seemed to move perfectly in sync with the people around him,

We maintained eye contact the entire time we spent walking towards each other and it was the only thing keeping me on my feet. I felt shaky on my legs as soon as he inched close enough to fill my entire vision with that toothy grin of his,

We swayed to the heavy beat of the music, resounding through my entire body and allowing me to move freely.

My inhibitions slowly melting away, I closed my eyes and raised my arms above my head, rolling my hips in a way that could only be described as seductive. I felt him moving in closer to me and soon enough our bodies were moving together. He let me lead him in the dance but somehow I knew he would be leading me for the rest of our time together. I wanted him to lead me. I wanted him.

I lowered my arms to have them rest around his neck and opened my eyes a sliver to take in his ever present smile before I placed my lips onto his. He never seemed to stop smiling, even through our kiss. It felt like he was turning me upside down and inside out with his hands roaming all over me and leaving a ghostly trail wherever he touched. He seemed to be everywhere at once while simultaneously never staying in one place. He felt like magic and I could only watch as my need for contact grew stronger and ever more obvious.

He must have noticed before since we were standing impossibly close together on the crowded floor but he made no move to pull away, to my relief.

As I predicted, he was in the lead now, managing to move us around on the floor without ever really hitting anyone. When I felt enough space around me to move and breathe again I opened my eyes once more and saw we had moved to the edge of the room.

He moved his face closer to mine and before I knew what was happening we were kissing again. One of his hands that was previously dancing all around my body, making me dizzy with his touch, now snaked its way down my torso and between my legs.

"Need some help with that?" He murmured close to my ear without me having realized we stopped kissing again.

Not only was he everywhere at once, he also seemed to have the sexiest voice in the world, the combination of which made me buckle at the knees. He pressed me against the wall, effectively keeping me from sliding down to the floor.

"Yes please." I whimpered needily. He could have asked me to do anything and I would have agreed, His lips stretched into his signature grin once more and it swept me off my feet.

He might have done so in fact, because we were moving again and I couldn't remember giving my body the sign to start moving just yet.

As he carried me across the room, this time avoiding the dance floor, we made our way into a more secluded area of the club. The noise of the people died down but the music was still loud. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more and started to latch my mouth onto him there, for lack of contact. I heard him chuckle and I felt like a mischievous child but for once didn't mind.

I found myself wondering where we were for a second but as soon as the thought started forming inside my head it was erased by the feeling of his hands on me once more.

He had put me down on a soft surface I suspected to be a couch of some sort and it allowed both of us to move more freely than before.

His swift fingers danced across my skin in the places it wasn't covered by my clothes and soon enough he seemed to want more access than that because he started to undo the button of my shirt. I was writhing with the lack of attention on my crotch and bucked my hips up from the surface I was lying on to make him understand this. It only made him grin even wider; something I would have thought impossible.

"Easy there, we're going to take our time." He told me in his smooth voice, making my head spin all over again.

I could only nod in reply, letting him guide me as he slowly undid the buttons on my shirt and slid it open to look at my chest. I had no time to feel uncomfortable because he muttered some compliments under his breath and soon enough attacked my skin with his mouth, He was working on one of my nipples with his tongue and it felt amazing, I let out a dizzy moan and grasped his hair tightly with my fists, He chuckled once more, the sound sending tingles down my spine and making me shiver. His hands were roaming my skin and caressing everywhere they could. The feeling of his touch now finally on my skin was breath taking. I never wanted him to stop and yet I wanted him to move on already. I didn't bother to intercept the needy sounds slipping from my throat, urging another smile from his lips.

He made his way up, still smiling and I could swear I would be seeing that smile in my dreams from now on. He When he kissed me again I let him enter my mouth without a moment’s hesitation. There was no questioning who was in control at this time and it didn't bother me so I let him have it. He was slightly rough but careful; never once hurting me in the process but turning me on to the point where it started to hurt.

"Please" I begged as soon as he let go of my lips. I needed him and I needed him quick. His tantalizing touches were amazing but however nice they felt, I needed more.

"Please what?" He asked. The tone in his voice made me suspect he knew exactly what it was I wanted but he needed to hear it from my lips. He wanted me to say it; perhaps even beg for it.

If that was what he wanted, it was what he would get. I was in no position to care about how pathetic I might sound but even if I was; he somehow made me feel safe enough not to mind. It was like he wanted this even more than I did and it gave me a sense of dignity while I pleaded for him to "Please just touch me more..."

For a second I was afraid he would make me specify since he was already touching me of course but the desperation must have been visible on my face because he didn't.

The only thing he did was kiss me again and slowly caress his way down to the edge of my jeans.

"Here?" He asked, mumbling against my lips while opening his eyes to let his beautiful dark gaze bore into mine.

I nodded my head fervently, telling him "Yes. Yes please." My voice sounded through the room like it didn't belong to me but I knew better. It was like I lost complete control over my own body and instead got to watch from above as he opened the button on my ridiculously tight jeans, almost having me ready to release already.

I closed my eyes and arched my back. Even the small amount of friction was heavenly and I needed more and more from him.

Just as it felt like he was about to release me for real, his touches stopped and he seemed to hesitate.

My eyes flung open and I looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would continue with just the look on my face.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked suddenly.

I couldn't keep from laughing at the question. "I think this speaks for itself." I told him, motioning to my nearly painful erection.

He shook his head with a hint of amusement playing at his lips. "I know that, I just want to make sure you are comfortable with this. You seem..." he hesitated for a moment as if looking for a way to put it, "You seem kind of out of it right now. I wouldn't want to take advantage."

His words took a load off my chest I didn't realize existed. This guy was like a saint, asking for permission still.

I nodded and took his face between my hands. I told him "I am slightly out of it, but not enough to be incapable of making this decision." the confident grin returned to his face and I added "I want you." dark lust coursing through my veins and urging me to do something.

He nodded and moved down between my legs, pulling down the zipper on my jeans and palming me through my boxers.

I arched my head back and let my moans out unrestrained.

"Fuck." he whispered, taking my fully swollen member from the thin material, already soaked with precum. "You're already so close." He stated. All I could do was nod and hope he saw it because he rendered me incapable of speech.

A few more pumps of his hand followed before I felt something wet and hot engulf me almost completely in one go. The immense amounts of pleasure were forcing me to hold onto his head and roll my own in ecstasy.

I felt his tongue swirl around my tip as he pulled back, helping the process with his hands still. The sound of his voice resounded through my entire body as the vibrations made my eyes flutter.

It seemed impossible but the image I saw shortly of his beautiful grin now wrapped around my cock sent it throbbing even harder.

Without warning he released me with a lewd popping sound. "You aren't going to last long are you?" he grinned once more, maintaining eye contact as he kept licking me in little strokes, reminding me of a cat somehow.

A noise came from my throat resembling a grunt but it was meant to tell him no, I was in fact not going to last long this way.

I think I got the message across.

He took a break from pleasuring me and although the loss of his touch was agonizing, I knew it was only to make me last longer.

He busied his hands by pulling my pants down further, giving himself access to more of me. When my jeans were hanging around my ankles I spread my legs for him and he hummed in approval. I knew I looked like a mess with my pants all the way down and my shirt half off but I was hoping I looked like a hot one. I tousled my own hair with my hands, looking down at him with my most seductive look, biting my lip a little in the process.

It seemed to have worked because he shot up from his position between my legs to capture my mouth with his almost aggressively. I could taste myself on his tongue, the salty flavour mixing between us and leaving me breathless once more. I held onto his broad back, using him as leverage to grind myself up against him, making us both moan in sync.

"What's your name gorgeous?" He asked, his intense eyes looking into mine again, making me forget everything else for a second.

"Eren." I answered him. I wanted to ask him his but he was back to stroking my length again and all forms of communication fled my mind. I heard him say something in the background but pure bliss overshadowed his words.

His long fingers were cupping my ass and one of them made their way in between my cheeks.

"Is this okay?" I heard his ask once more.

I nodded my head eagerly before he entered me slowly with one digit while still stroking me. I searched his lips with mine but he did another disappearing act; suddenly placing himself between my legs again without my notice. Perhaps I was too drugged up to notice him moving but he honestly felt like magic to me.

His lips were sliding down my manhood again, making me see stars. Before long I was closer than ever before and he must have noticed as he sped up the motions he was making with both his hands and swallowing around me. All I could do was let out a gurgling sound before I came hard down his throat and he proceeded to clean me up while my whole world started spinning around with pleasure.

 

When I came down from my high I realized I was alone in the room. Like he had been doing all night he simply disappeared from one place to go to the next, this time his destination was just one where I wasn't. I had wanted to touch him in the same way; make him feel as good as he had made me feel, but there was nothing to be done.

I was alone with only one word left on my lips; "Marco."

 


	5. Chapter five: Tweedle Dee And Tweedle Dum

I shook my head to get out of my after high daze and moved to stand up from the couch.

Looking around the room I confirmed that I must have been in some sort of VIP room. I frowned slightly unsure of why someone like him would take me here but quickly pushing the thoughts away. I wasn't about to get all depressed after something great like that. I rolled my shoulders to get back into a confident state of mind before walking to the only door in the room and opening it, expecting it to lead me back to the dancefloor. Instead I found myself in a long hallway with doors everywhere, probably leading to a variety of rooms like the one I came from. I frowned as I didn't remember passing this hallway on my way to the room but there was no other possible way for me to have gotten there so I must have blacked out for a moment there or something.

Walking to the end of the hallway I found a door that was slightly bigger than the others and opened it. This door was the source of the noises in the club and did in fact lead me back to the main hall. I walked through and saw a guy in a suit standing next to the door, looking like some sort of security. I was sure this guy must have had a reason to let Marco through with me in his arms because the man didn't look all too happy to let just anyone pass.

I gave him a stiff nod as I left the hallway and made my way back into the busy area of the club. That sure was weird.

I started looking around to see if I could find anyone I recognized. Perhaps someone of my interest instead, although I was starting to feel a bit dizzy already with all the different guys I already hooked up with.

My gaze slid over the dancing mass of bodies on the dancefloor and stopped when I saw two people dancing together. They were very close together but without making it look even the slightest bit uncomfortable. They seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and nothing in the world could bother them to step apart. They looked as if they only had eye for each other and they looked absolutely perfect together. I wished for a moment life would grant me someone like that. Someone who could be my perfect opposite. Someone to fill the gaps I left empty and someone who would look at me like that.

As I was standing there, yearning for something like they had, one of them suddenly looked over my way and they seemed familiar. Their gaze seemed to light up and they spoke to the person they were dancing with moments before excitedly. It was only when they started to make their way over to where I was standing that I realized who they were.

The two people who were with Armin and Jean earlier on the evening waved at me excitedly as they came over, still holding hands.

I waved back a little hesitantly but didn't move away from them either.

"Eren! Where have you been?" they called out almost at the same time. Freaky.

I decided not to let my mind linger on their almost twin-like synchronized speech and instead focused on their words.

"What do you mean where have I been?" I said frustrated. "I went to go get Armin a drink and when I came back all of you were gone!" I accused them with a scowl. I had been having a great time without them but they didn’t need to know that and it was still not a cool thing to leave someone alone that early in the night. Speaking of which, I tried to locate a clock on the nearby wall but of course there wasn't one. I had no idea what time it actually was.

"Ah, sorry about that dude," the guy of the pair started talking. "You seemed to be fine with Jean so when Armin went off to have some fun we decided to scram as well."

He said it with an almost gleeful expression. Normally this would have pissed me off even more but the way he just looked so... simple... had me forgiving him in a second. It was like there was no way he could have meant the comment like an insult or hidden an alterior motive behind it.

I sighed and waved him off, "Ah, it's fine I guess. Still not cool of Armin to do that though." I mumbled after, still kind of butt hurt. I hoped they wouldn't hear me over the music but they seemed to have.

"Pfft who needs him when you can have fun with us?" The girl beamed at me and again at the exact same time they extended their hands towards me. Their dark eyes shining with excitement as if they weren’t just inviting me to dance but instead promising to take me to a completely different world; one where everything was just fun and games. Puzzled I looked at their outstretched hands for a spilt second before deciding, fuck it, and grabbed them.

It must have looked incredibly childish to any onlookers; seeing two guys and a girl holding hands in some sort of circle, as if they were playing a game, but at that moment it didn’t matter to either of us. There was something childish about them but in a good way. Like the innocent version of mischief little children were still capable of. There was no danger in it, nothing but pure excitement and a sense of living in the moment. When I looked down at our hands however, it felt a little like I didn’t belong there with them. Somewhere in the turn of the evening I had lost that sense of childish playfulness and I felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb.

They must have noticed my discomfort because they let go off each other's hands and spoke at the same time. "You're making him uncomfortable" said the guy while the girl nearly shouted "You're making it weird Connie!"

They both frowned at each other and I was too oblivious to figure out what was happening when they both let my hands slide out of theirs as they inched closer. It seemed like it took them literal minutes to finally get close enough to each other to let their lips touch but every step of the way I was standing there, watching. They were mesmerizing together. It wasn’t even so much that I wanted to be one of them or join them but the sexual tension just radiating off the air between them had me incapable of looking away.

I was starting to feel like an intruder again however, so when I was about to turn around and leave them to it, the kiss ended and both pairs of eyes snapped back to me. Before I knew it I was being dragged back onto the dancefloor.

"Let's dance!" the girl exclaimed. Connie was trailing after me, also still holding my hand.

When the girl stopped walking all of a sudden and I bumped into her he called over my shoulder "Sasha, what are you doing?" after bumping into me as well. We were like a little train of people and we just crashed.

She simply turned to us and smiled in a mischievous way when telling us "We're going to dance."

I noticed she had said the same thing in the span of mere seconds twice now and I was about to point it out to her when I noticed the raw excitement in her eyes. I wondered why they looked so excited over a little dancing but before I could even start moving to the music with them, they had me squished between them without words. They started moving together while they kept looking at each other like they were communicating wordlessly. I felt like I was missing something crucial in their wordless communication but it felt like it would be a mistake to break the relative silence.

Deciding to just roll with it I gave up trying to squirm away from them since they were obviously having fun and weren't planning on letting me go any time soon. I just tried to block out their proximity and focus my attention on something else. The flashy lights were making everything seem slower. The dancing crowd seemed to move in jerky motions, making me feel like the only person moving at a normal pace.

The whole scene got this unreal glow about it with the light effects and for a moment I could almost believe I was in another world. Somehow this thought made me very sad in just an instance. I felt like I didn't actually know anybody around me. I could feel the two bodies pressed closest to me begin to explore. Their hands worked in unison as they traveled my clothes and arms, sometimes stroking my cheek or leg. Perhaps it should have bothered me more but in my completely detached state of mind it was as if they were touching around me while never reaching my skin. Everyone in the club seemed far away and distant, the space between them and me growing bigger and bigger until I was all alone. No one around me and nowhere to go. Everything turned darker and darker still, the walls closing in on me as the world started to spin.

I had stopped dancing and was pulled back into reality by Sasha and Connie asking me "What's wrong?"

The sudden crash of noises and impressions coming back to my senses had me doubling over with a nauseous feeling. I gagged and pushed myself away from them, blindly trying to make my way out of the confined space.

I could hear their distant voices calling out for me but as I pushed people aside to get to a less busy place they were drowned out by it all.

It felt as if I was lost in a forest of people. Everything around me seemingly coming to a halt but whenever I looked up they were all dancing again and making eye contact with me. Some of them looked worried while others just had a predatory look upon their faces. My mind began to run away with me and I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate.

While trying to catch my breath, several people around me noticed something was obviously wrong but as they tried to steady me and help I just felt more and more as if I was drowning. My heartbeat was so loud it overshadowed the music and I put my hands to my ears and closed my eyes, wishing for it all to just stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, sorry for that.  
> I also decided not to keep you guys in the dark about their names for too long because I really think even the title of the chapter gave away who these little shits were going to be...  
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and might even get me to update faster ^^  
> Thank you guys for reading!


	6. Chapter six: Absolem

I don't remember how I made my way outside but when the world stopped spinning uncontrolably around me, I knew I had reached fresh air outside. Or at least it was supposed to be fresh air, but what I found outside was a wave of smoke blown into my face, followed by a dark chuckle.

My initial reaction was to cough and send a glare in the direction of the one causing it. As soon as our eyes met, however, all my anger was wiped from my face. This stranger was absolutely captivating. His dark stare sent my way in combination with his subtle lip biting had me close to him in no time. I have no recollection of the time between deciding to walk over to him and hanging from his lips but there couldn’t have been much time in-between either way.

His kiss was intoxicating and though I barely got a look in before I started kissing him, all felt right at that moment. His hands were tracing down my back, leaving an electrifying trace down my spine. The swirls of smoke still lingering from his mouth and clothes invading my lungs invited me into his own personal trance and I was more than happy to share it with him. I wrapped my own arms around his shoulders, vaguely aware of his fingers slipping underneath my shirt, but not paying them enough attention to figure out what he was doing.

A slight wince made me withdraw from the man’s lips as I felt a hint of pain in my lip. I raised my hand to my face in confusion, wondering what happened. I heard a dark chuckle and something along the lines of a muttered “Idiot.” as I touched my fingers to my aching lip.

The look on my face must have been easy to read because he blew another puff of smoke in my face, telling me "You seem quite out of it."

His voice was so silky and deep it was like foreplay all by itself. I could do nothing but stare at him in a daze. I wanted him so badly already and he had only spoken a few words. Just those moments of listening to his voice had me imagining him in all kinds of positions, ready to take me however he liked.

I usually didn't like giving up full control but for this man I was willing to be reduced to a moaning mess as he took me. I couldn't help taking a step closer to him again and pressing out bodies together like we were meant to be this close.

"Can I help you?" He asked, seeming uninterested as he turned his face to the side, away from me, to take another drag of whatever he was smoking.

The dark undertone in his question had me quivering on my legs, together with the effect the weird smoke seemed to have on me. I could feel something stir between my legs and I swore someone must have put something in those drinks of mine with my sexual stamina this night.

I didn't bother answering his question; instead making my intentions clear through the way I let my hands roam his ridiculously firm chest. Yes he could help me. I could really use his help right about now.

He didn't seem very pleased by my actions. A strong hand was pushing me back and as I moved away I stumbled and fell on the ground. My head hit the ground hard and the world started spinning quite a bit with the way my point of view just shifted ninety degrees backwards. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath to stop the black dots from crowding my vision.

"Listen here you little--" he started to tell me off but when he saw me making no move to get up he cut himself of and made his way over, presumably to check if I was alright.

I was laying on my back, now looking up at the sky with my arms spread out beside me. I had no worries in the world in that moment, completely able to forget about my surroundings for a while if it hadn't been for a handsome face blocking my view in that moment.

He was leaning over me from by the side of my head and just as he took a breath to say something else to me, I pulled him down to me, crashing my lips against his once more.

He didn't necessarily refuse me but in my opinion the kiss didn't last nearly long enough. When he broke away to pull me back up onto my feet I scowled at him, wondering why he gave off such mixed signals. He just mumbled something to the side, not making eye contact with me. It sounded grumpy, which only made me suspect it had something to do with me.

He started walking in another direction, which left me utterly confused. Where was he going? He then looked behind him since I wasn’t following and called out "Well? Are you coming?"

I found myself nodding and following in his trail without a second thought. If I had asked myself any questions at the time I'm sure I would have seen how dangerous my actions were but at the time all I could think of was how good his behind looked in those jeans as it slightly swayed in front of me with every step.

We were getting further and further away from the club now and I sped up my pace to walk beside him. I wanted to ask him where it was exactly that we were going but as soon as I opened my mouth I was slammed against a wall next to me and he kissed me roughly.

I melted into his touch and simply let out a mewl when his hand brushed against my erection.

"Quite eager are you?" I heard him ask. As his voice was pure sex I was reduced to whimpering and nodding eagerly, guiding his hand to my belt and hoping he got the hint.

I just needed him and I could care less that we were still outside somewhere, there was an ally nearby and I guided him towards it while he seemed to make work of my belt.

When my back hit another wall he moved on to placing open mouthed kisses on my neck. My jaw dropped and my thighs started to quiver already at the feeling of his warm tongue. I could only imagine it doing other things and I was ready to beg for it.

His hand halted as my zipper and the button on my jeans came undone and he paused to ask me "Do you really want this here?"

I nodded once again but I knew I would have to make use of some actual words this time to convince him so I said "I need you now," I panted, ready for this, "Can't wait." I managed to squeeze out the words before I lost myself in his lips again and I started feeling him up as well.

He was noticeably behind in the process and when I opened the button on his jeans as well I sank to my knees to help him catch up. He was wearing a pair of black boxers, tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. This didn't stop me from letting out an appreciative sound when I released his member however. I ogled it all over while already imagining what it would feel like up close. It was gorgeous and I wasn't afraid to let him know.

I started stroking it in slow motions, looking up at him through my eyelashes as I placed a kiss on the head and I heard him grunt. He let his head fall against the wall behind him and I smirked. I was afraid for a moment that I would be enjoying it far more than he would but this made me regain my confidence.

I licked a stripe down his length, ending it with another small kiss before taking him in and stroking a little faster. I could feel the blood rushing to his shaft in my mouth and I hummed appreciatively as he started to swell. I bobbed my head up and down, helping him get harder with every move.

When he was sufficiently hard I felt his hand underneath my chin, pulling me up for another kiss that melted me on the inside. "Let me prepare you." He whispered huskily and I nodded eagerly, I spun around and leaned my arms against the wall as I bent over for him. I arched my back and made sure to make a show out of it as I spread my legs slightly and threw a needy look over my shoulder.

He was busy putting on a condom and when he was finished he used the excess lube on his fingers to slip the first one in. It surprised me that it went so easily, since it would have surely been easier with a bit more lube.

Letting the issue slip to the back of my mind in favor of enjoying the moment, I felt him move his long finger inside of me. It was always a strange feeling to have something enter you at first but I was too hot and bothered to feel any discomfort at all this time around.

He moved on to a second finger sooner than I would have anticipated and I let out a surprised little cry, arching my back even more to make the access easier. I heard a dark chuckle at the sound and blushed softly while slowly moving myself back on his fingers. I needed more than this little touch. I wanted him inside of me and could barely keep myself back. I knew it would hurt more without the proper preparation but I found myself wishing he would "Hurry the fuck up..."

I only realized I spoke my thought out loud when he mumbled an "All right then," and quickly added another finger.

Three fingers deep inside of me, I started to feel the stretch but it was a lovely burn. He took his sweet time before he started moving them again; peppering my neck in kisses that made me feel like my knees could give up at any given time.

The feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of me in the slow pace made me literally whine out in impatience. I had barely adjusted to their size but I needed more. I would not be satisfied until I felt all of him filling me up.

I reached behind me to feel his cock, standing proud and ready for me still. I gave it a few teasing strokes that he matched inside of me with his fingers and told him "I'm ready." under my breath.

I couldn't see his frown but I heard it in his voice when he said "Are you sure? You still feel a little tight kid,"

The comment of him calling me kid was completely lost on me even though it would have bothered me at any other time. Right now I just needed him to hurry up and enter me already.

"Yes, I'm sure, fucking take me." I told him, perhaps a bit too loud for our current situation.

It started dawning on me that we were just outside again at that. Literally anyone could pass by at any time and see us going at it. The thought made something inside me stir and I pushed myself back towards him even more, my back arched almost painfully as I wiggled my ass playfully and asked him "Pretty please?" and blinking seductively. The fresh outside air gushed around us when a breeze blew past and it made me feel so utterly naked and exposed to the world I swore I could feel my cock twitch.

I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me like that and I was right. I was left in the cold for hardly a second when his fingers left me because they were soon replaced by something much larger and firmer.

"Yes" I gasped as I felt him nudge my entrance. He was about to penetrate me and I was ready for it.

He slowly moved his hips forward, careful as to not hurt me but once again the sensation was nothing short of blissful. The first few thrusts were nothing short of teasing. He pushed in the head, stretching me just right before pulling out again and starting the cycle over.

Every time I thought he was about to push through and further he kept pulling out and while I started out making only soft little noises, they gradually turned into annoyed grunts as he agitated me further.

I started meeting his thrusts by moving myself back every time he moved himself forward but he noticed soon enough, letting out one of his trademark dark laughs and let me do all the work. My head and vision were spinning by now and I couldn't form any coherent thoughts other than "Why is he not fucking me for real?" and something like that ended up escaping from my mouth as well.

His response was something along the lines of that he wanted to see how far he could tease me before it became too much and I took control. Well I had just about reached that limit and if it was me taking control that he wanted, that could be arranged. I reached a hand behind me, gaining purchase on his hip. With my hand steadying him I started moving myself back on his cock. No more funny business. Because I was so impatient I moved all the way in one fluid move. He filled my insides, stretching me and pushing my walls. Incomprehensible moans and murmurs came from my mouth and even I didn't know what I was saying at the time. I simply guessed it had something to do with how incredible he felt because the thought had taken over my brain completely and I doubted I was capable of anything else.

It must have taken me too long to move after I took control for a second because the guy started moving again and I swear it was like fireworks were exploding in my mind because the feeling was just so overwhelming and _good_ it was borderline ridiculous.

When he was sliding out, it nearly felt as good as he did coming in again and I never thought it was possible. Just the friction of movement was enough to blow my mind and therefore I was not prepared for him to hit _that_ spot as well. My sharp gasp made him pause for a second to see if I was in any pain but when he realized what had just happened, he repeated the specific thrust, in search of the specific spot he hit.

Let me tell you; he found it. He thrust against it once more and under the constant encouraging of my slutty and obscenely loud moans he continued to slam into it over and over again.

All sense of time had fled me and we might have been at it for mere minutes while I also wouldn't have thought it weird if it was more a matter of hours. His continuous abuse of my prostate had me weak at the knees again and I think I might have actually drooled a little. _Or a lot._

He was like a machine, thrusting endlessly and without pause. Sometimes he would change the pace a little, bringing a whole new dimension to the activity and keeping my mind in the present. But his moves never faltered. He didn't seem to tire in the slightest and even though I was steadily leaking precum and constantly on edge of finishing, he seemed completely composed and it control of himself.

When I started clenching around him because I was so close, he would slow down or pull out for a while, letting me catch my breath. I was unaware of his hands on my body and I only faintly registered him saying something in my ear, so I wondered how he could be so perfectly conscious of my body and how I was feeling. It was as if he read my mind; repeating the actions that felt especially good and decreasing whenever I was in danger of being spent.

We must have been at it for a while now and I just started wondering how he had such an amazing stamina, even with those gorgeous muscles of him when my body decided it had done enough. My knees buckled and I braced myself for impact with the ground, but it never came. Instead he caught me and held me up steadily as his assault never stopped.

I could tell by the strained grunts and huffs he was getting close to his own release now and although it was tiring and endless I heard myself whine at the prospect of it being over soon.

"What's wrong handsome?" He still managed to sound seductive and clear headed and it angered me.

Of course my answer was once again in the category of unintelligible moans and mewls but it seemed to provide him with enough information.

"Are you ready to come?" His vice was right next to my ear once more, deepening the angle he had on me and I nodded about a hundred times.

His thrusts got deeper and harsher as he told me "Alright then,"

Every time I thought my pleasure could impossibly increase, he made the impossible possible. Once again he had me surprised at how good he made me feel and I only realized my own cock had been left completely untouched when he wrapped his firm hand around it and the stimuli now came from both ends of my body.

My neck would surely hurt with all the rolling of my head in ecstasy. I moaned louder and deeper than I imagined I ever had before and he was just on time in telling me to "Come for me Eren." and the way he spoke my name had me shooting my load all over the wall in front of me. It just kept coming and the sensation kept running rampant through my body, making me feel like I came more than once at a time. I had my eyes completely shut as I exploded from inside and the guy kept thrusting into me with more and more erratic movements.

I was lucky to still be held up by him because I wasn't sure my legs would work with me again for the next few minutes at least. Just when I started to feel slightly uncomfortable with his never ending thrusts I felt him release himself into the condom and delivering his last few blows into me before pulling out altogether.

I felt like there should be sperm seeping out of me and running down my legs but of course the condom took care of that and I couldn't grasp why I almost felt disappointed.

I was sure he would lower me to the ground at that point, perhaps even leaving me there for he was done now, but instead I felt his strong arms turning me around and leaning me against a cleaner part of the wall to help me get dressed again.

I was completely spent and still felt like my legs would not cooperate for a while to come. The guy set me down on the ground after a while and when I was about to say thanks or some other non-sappy goodbye, I heard him slide down the wall himself and taking place next to me.

I found out his name was Levi and he stayed with me till I was able to walk again. We agreed I would stay at his house and we made our way back to the club to let his friends know he was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there he finally is ;)  
> This will be the last smutty chapter of the story but I hope you guys will stick around for the ending :)  
> If the response to this story gets a little better I might consider doing a epilogue with a few surprises and a lot of smut, let me know if you guys would like that.   
> I started on nanowrimo this month but not to worry I have the last chapters of this story fully editted and ready to post next week.   
> Only two more chapters left!!


	7. Chapter seven: The Mad Hatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold up!  
> My best friend is making some awesome art based on the Marco chapter of this story and even though it's just a WIP you should totally check it out [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BMZinOdB6Mo/) (and not just this picture, their entire account is awesome go give them some love :3)

Levi took me back into the club. I didn't exactly feel like being surrounded by sweaty people and obnoxiously loud music any more but he promised me it was only to tell his friends he was leaving, which eased my mind; I would be out of there again in no time.

When we walked along the walls of the room to avoid the mess of people gathered in the middle, I spotted a very interesting individual.

The person in question was wearing something on top of their head even with the crazy temperature inside. It definitely made them stand out. Perhaps this was why Levi easily spotted them as well. He made his way over to the person, tugging me along by my arm to follow in his footsteps.

We reached the person with the crazy hat within minutes and when Levi tapped their shoulder the person turned around to shoot us both a wicked smile.

"Hello there." they spoke loud enough to be heard above the music without shouting somehow. They didn't take their eyes off me for even a second, something that seemed to irk the man beside me while I was staring back intensely.

"Listen, Eren here wants to get out of here so I'm just going to grab Mike and Nanaba and we'll be off alright?" He didn't wait for an answer before stalking off to find the other two people he mentioned just now. I couldn’t really be bothered to even try and remember their names. The only two things I could think of were getting out of here as soon as possible and the person standing in front of me. The latter had a look on their face crazy enough for me to think there was more than alcohol and the occasional recreational drugs going on here.

For a split second I wondered if Levi had wanted me to follow him again but then again I didn't feel like he would blame me for staying here instead of diving into the dancing crowd to find his friends. At least we would be easy to locate with the ridiculous headgear this person was sporting.

"So," they chimed, "Eren, was it?"

I was rendered speechless by their presence; there was something strange enough to feel like it belonged in another world about this person. I simply nodded. When my attention finally detached itself from the strange thing on the persons head long enough to actually look them in the eyes, they immediately fired another question in my direction, making our conversation feel a little one-sided and perhaps a little like an interrogation.

"You’re going to come home with us now are you?" the person sounded just shy of predatory but the way they continuously kept moving every part of their body took the creepy edge off. Hands were constantly twirling in the air with fingers seemingly pointing out to the music. A few steps were taken in my direction, hips swaying in a posh but funny way and knees lifting high enough to suspect the shoes the person was wearing were too large for them. However, every oddity about them seemed to merge perfectly together into one quirky entity wearing a silly hat.

"What's with the hat?" I got myself to voice my thoughts, slowly becoming uncomfortable with the lack of distance between us. I didn’t exactly feel like answering the question either; it felt like something personal while at the same time I didn’t want them to think of me like some accessory of Levi’s. I was my own person thank you very much.

My question was answered with a loud squeal, the person taking off the monstrosity in question and shoving it in my face immediately. "Do you like it?" they asked.

I had to try and keep the unfriendly expressions off my face when the thing was so close to me. It reeked of something unfamiliar but unpleasant and it looked like they had been wearing the same thing for years on end; the edges were frayed and faded in color. There were even some patches on it that made me assume there had been holes underneath once. Why someone would care so much about a headpiece instead of throwing it away in favor of a new one was beyond me.

I was too tired to keep up a nice front and lie about whether or not I liked it so I evaded the question a little. "It sure looks like you've been taking care of it for a while." It was the nicest way I could tell them it looked old and quite frankly a bit disgusting without insulting them.

I had expected a disappointed look or at least I though their demeanor would deflate if ever so slightly, but instead they just put it back on top of their head with a graceful motion and squeaked "You sounded just like Levi, telling me it's filthy!"

I flinched just a little, embarrassed I had made my thoughts clear enough even while dancing around the words I would otherwise use to describe the murky thing. Once again their smile did not falter however, and I was soon comforted by the lack of hurt in their voice or expression. Maybe they already knew and didn’t really care about the opinion of others about it.

"So you got it on with our resident grump huh?" The question was shot at me as soon as I could even stop thinking about their hat again and it caught me by surprise to be honest. I didn’t really feel like talking about what had taken place with Levi outside. Once again it didn’t feel like something one would discuss with someone who wasn’t involved. However, it felt like that wasn’t the only reason I refrained from telling them. It was like I didn’t want the person in front of me to think any differently of me because of it. Strange how I cared so much about the opinion of someone who was so obviously not bothered by social constructs. Instead, I felt a slight blush creep onto my face and I hoped it would not be visible in the dark room, but judging by the squeal they let out my prayers were left unanswered.

A hand came out of nowhere, caressing my cheek as I heard "Now I wonder what that must have been like." I flinched away from their hand but no matter what I did there was no way of keeping the distance between us and the crazy person was just up in my face again the second I took a step back. There seemed to be no way for me to get out of talking about this and it didn’t even occur to me how unusual it was for someone to be so adamant about hearing what went down with their friend and some guy they had only just met.

When they edged even closer to me, I started feeling a little uncomfortable and although I was looking straight at the face in front of me, it felt like everything around it had started spinning and turning again. I felt a sheen of cold sweat forming on my forehead and for once I was glad the person standing there was so observant because sooner rather than later they asked me “Eren? Are you okay?”

When I didn’t answer them for a while, I felt a hand closing around my wrist. It registered in my brain that we had started walking only when I saw the sea of bodies parting in front of them while they led me somewhere; their silly way of walking keeping my attention grounded.

I squinted my eyes, trying to regain my focus on the world instead of the swirly and blurry images my eyes kept sending me instead. My feet felt insecure about the steps they took as I was lead to the bar and I breathed a deep sigh of relief when I was sat down on a surface. I noticed it was a barstool after the world reduced its spiraling.

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands, trying to calm my breaths and drown out the obnoxious sounds of music and people around me. It wasn’t really working though; the darkness only increasing my nausea.

A hand landed on my shoulder and made me look up. The person with their hat was standing in front of me, at an arm’s length away, offering me a glass that seemed to be filled with something. In my first moment of clarity of the evening I shook my head, denying the drink. I’d had enough for the night. Probably I had drunk enough for the rest of the month, but I decided not to dwell on that.

“Drink, Eren.” I was instructed. I was about to shoot up a glare at them but they followed their words with “You need to stay hydrated and I think you could use some water.”

Water? I looked back at the glass, taking it from their hands. The surface of the liquid in the glass started rippling wildly when I took it from their grasp, only then alerting me of how much my hands were shaking.

When I brought the glass up to my face I sniffed it first, trying to make sure it was indeed just water. I had had enough of people giving me funny drinks this night and I wasn’t about to delve deeper into my intoxicated state anymore.

Taking a sip, I hummed in appreciation. My throat was really dry before and the water seemed to help loads.

Looking up, I saw the same manic grin plastered across the face of the person there still. Though it seemed to be mixed with something else this time; something deeper and more complicated. My brain was too tired to try and figure out what it was at the time though, so I continued sipping my water, the sick feeling in my stomach dying down slowly as I regained most of my senses.

I felt like we sat there for a while when I suddenly heard a deep and slightly familiar voice just a few steps away from us.

"Goddamnit Hanji, I leave you for two minutes with the kid and you've already dragged him off to the bar. What the fuck happened to stay right here huh?"

I was about to retort that I was actually drinking water and perfectly capable of taking care of myself when it dawned on me that he called me a kid.

"Hey--" I called out weakly. I blinked angrily and suddenly all my previous symptoms returned; the world started spinning slowly, picking up its pace till I felt nauseous again and I had to let go of the glass to cradle my head. Just make it stop, please. It was all I could think. I had no idea what was happening to me and when the feelings started calming a little and I opened my eyes again, I was in a completely different place and there was no sign of Levi or Hanji around me anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops where'd he go?  
> Find out in the last chapter ;)


	8. Chapter eight: The Red Queen And Her Guards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.  
> Am I satisfied with it? No.  
> I've just editted and changed it so many times by now that I really just needed to post it and leave it alone.  
> Sorry for the complaints I just thought I'd get them out of the way before you read this.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Enough weird things had happened this evening that it didn't even surprise me anymore that I seemingly just teleported. Or maybe my intoxicated state of mind was to blame. Either way I didn't care.

I looked around for a second, thanking whatever deity for letting everything around me calm down. It came to my attention that I was still somewhere in the bar still but I had no clue where I to find anyone I knew. While I was thinking this, my eyes landed on another couple. There were two guys on the dancefloor, dancing close together as if they were glued to each other.

The chemistry between them was clear as day and I found myself watching them closely like some sort of creep.

They moved together as if nothing else mattered, constantly looking into each other’s eyes because the other was the only thing worth seeing.

The taller one moved his hand through the other's hair at which he closed his eyes and spark seemed to fly at the touch.

I found myself thinking of what it would feel like to be at the receiving end of loving touches like that. Since the effects of whatever got me acting like this faded, it left me feeling slightly weird. It wasn’t like I regretted anything that had happened that night; strangely enough I was still very okay with everything. It was just that I felt like something was missing. And that thing was something the two in front of me clearly didn’t have to go without.

A cold shiver ran down my spine. I felt really lonely at that moment.

Looking back up at the two guys dancing together, I noticed they had moved on to a passionate kiss and suddenly something clicked inside of me. A sense of familiarity came over me as I watched them together. It wasn't even because of all the similar touches I had received that night although it might have contributed to the feeling. No, there was something about them that I just couldn't put my finger on. They seemed like I had seen them before, like I should know them somehow.

As I pondered over this sense of mine I felt my feet moving closer towards them. Perhaps if I had a closer look I would find out what it was about them that spoke to me so much. But it could also very well be that my legs decided to carry me somewhere without my command, as I seemed to float over the floor and I couldn’t discern one footstep from the next.

When I was close enough to them to be able to reach out my hand and just touch them, I felt the sense of recognition growing. It stirred something inside me and even though they did not seem bothered by my presence in the least; something was telling me I shouldn't be there. I shouldn't be so close to them. It was dangerous.

I could not for the life of me remember what was supposed to be so dangerous or intimidating about these two perfect bodies moving in synchrony. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and took a step closer, completely mesmerized by them.

It was like that last step towards them broke a spell. It shattered the glass that I was standing on and pulled me from my haze. I was falling down and down when I realized.

Reiner and Berthold. What were they doing here?

I took a few rapid steps back, shaking my head and letting my fuzzy brain get a grip. They were probably here because they wanted to dance right? I mean they were friends with Mikasa, sure but there was no way she--

"Eren!"

Fuck.

I spun around on my heels, blurring the room in a way that felt way too close to the drugged haze that had clouded my entire evening so far. I took a second to calm down again before opening my eyes and looking straight at her. There she was; Mikasa. I knew she would be mad. Who wouldn't be? I practically left her at the beginning of the night.

I wanted to tell her I could explain; I had a reason for leaving her back there and hooking up with at least four different guys tonight, but who was I kidding?

It dawned on me what I had done this night. This wasn't like me at all and I felt like I had just let everyone I knew down. I thought of how I was supposed to explain this all to my mother and everyone else and a last wave of nausea came over me. Mikasa came closer to me and I felt a big hand on my shoulder supporting me as I doubled over and spilled the contents of my stomach and my night out came to its crashing end.

 

Fresh air hit me like a truck.

I mean it was nice to finally get some after a long night like this but it sped up the process of my sobering up way too much in my opinion. I didn’t like losing control of myself either but when I was outside I soon realized the careless edge to my emotions brought some comfort along with it at least. Right now, I was left to my own thoughts without the constant feeling that everything would all just end up fine. I was sitting on the sidewalk somewhere far away enough to no longer be able to hear the sounds of the club and its music when I heaved a deep sigh and rested my head in my hands.

I carefully took a look around me, shaking either from the cold or from the after effects of my intoxication and saw Mikasa standing there with her hands on her hips with a quite bored looking Annie behind her, talking to Berthold and Reiner. I knew I was incredibly fucked. I lowered my head to my hands again and wished I could just hide away forever.

I heard Mikasa taking a few steps and if I were to guess what she was up to, I would have expected at least a kick to the face, but she sat down next to me and softly asked "Eren, what happened?"

The warmth of my sister next to me was just what I needed at the moment and when she put one arm around my shoulders and hugged me to her side I let it all loose and explained it all to her.

 

It sounded like a fairytale the way I told it, but these were my memories and I had no way to tell any dreams from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for your lovely support it really means a lot, especially the comments really brightened up my day every time I posted a new chapter.  
> You can still let me know if you want this to have an epilogue but for now I'm just going to leave it alone unless there are suddenly a lot of people who would like more. I'm currently writing on a few other stories so if you're curious check out my page in a while and there might be something new waiting for you :)  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
